Equipment (Legacy)
]] Equipment, or 'Subdue Skill', are diverse weapons and objects that the agents can use to subdue the breaching Abnormalities or panicked and possessed employees. The equipment of the agents can be chosen at the start of a new day in the deployment screen. The equipment's stats are independent from the stats of the agent wielding it, meaning their stats won't affect the weapon in any way. The starter weapon for all agents is always the Club. The specific equipment can be upgraded through research of the respective equipment, which can increase their level, stats and quantity for use. Stats There are five main stats (except for Level, the others aren't applied to the Shield): Level, Damage, Block, Attack Speed and Range. Level (Integer, Decimal System) The Equipment have levels, like the agents; the levels define the current stats of the weapon, but not all the stats are increased with each new level. These levels are increased through research of Melee Weapon Upgrade, Pistol Upgrade and Shield Upgrade. The equipment have a 'minimum condition level' to equip respective equipment of higher levels. An agent who doesn't meet the requirement to equip a higher level weapon will equip a weapon of the same type but of lower level. Example: A level 4 agent can equip a level 3 Pistol of any type, but an agent of level 3 can only equip a Pistol of level 2. When it reach level 4, its weapon's level will change to level 3. The equipment's appearance changes as it increases its level. Melee Weapon and Pistol Upgrade increase the levels of all the weapons of its type. Damage (Floating Point, /10) The Damage is the value of how much Health is decreased with each attack when suppressing Abnormalities or other hostile employees. The amount of the damage can only be increased via research and agent's stats doesn't affect this value. Block (Floating Point, /10) Block or 'Stun Power' is the value which determines the duration of stun in the target of the attack, with higher numbers meaning higher stun time. Stunned Abnormalities or entities can't move or attack for the duration of the stun. The duration of the stun increases when more agents are attacking the same target. The amount of block can only be increased via research. Attack Speed (Floating Point, /10) Attack Speed is the frequency of the agent's attack. With higher attack speed, the agent will perform attacks faster. The amount of attack speed can only be increased via research. Range (Short, Middle, Long) Range is the classification of the distance that the attacker must be of the target, as minimum, to perform an attack. There are 3 types: Short, Middle and Long. Short Range equipment seems to be for Melee weapons (Club, Machete) and that the agent needs to be very closer to the target; and Long and Middle Range seems to be for guns (Pistols). Ammo (Integer, Bullet X CLIP) The Ammo or 'Shot Count', is the capacity of bullets that a gun can have, only for pistols, at the moment. Each shot consume one bullet and when is depleted, the agent have to reload the gun, taking some time. Afterwards, the bullets will be restored and the agent can continue with the attacks. The amount of bullets can be increased by researching Pistol Upgrade. This value only appears above the agent when is suppressing an Abnormality or hostile employee. Reload Speed ''(Description)'' Reload Speed is the amount of time that the agents have to spend while reloading, exclusively for pistols. It can be decreased by researching Pistol Upgrade. Melee Weapons Melee Weapons are basic weapons which deal overall, decent damage and stun power, at the cost of some attack speed. These weapons can be used along with a Shield. Club The Club is the starting melee weapon of the game. All the new hired agents will be using this weapon by default. The club has a fair amount of damage and stun, but is the slowest of all the weapons. Its stats can be upgraded by researching into Melee Weaponry. The quantity of clubs are infinite. Various agents using clubs can keep an Abnormality stunned as to keep dealing damage to it for some time before it is able to perform an attack. Machete The Machete is a melee weapon, which can be unlocked by researching Machete Supply, which increase the quantity of the same weapon; of the Education Team department. The machete have a decent damage and stun, lesser than the Club but with higher attack speed. Its stats can be upgraded by researching Melee Weapon Upgrade. The initial quantity is 3, up to a maximum of 20. Machetes can be a substitution for clubs when there are Abnormalities which need to be suppressed faster. Ranged Weapons Range Weapons or 'Guns', are weapons which can be used from a distance instead closer to the target. Unlike the Melee Weapons, these weapons have a limited amount of ammo. Each shot takes a bullet, and once the gun doesn't have more, the agent needs to reload the weapon. After an amount of time, the agent will have the maximum of bullets again and will resume with the attacks. Balance Pistol The Balance Pistol is the basic gun of the game. It can be unlocked by researching the Pistol Upgrade of the Control Team department for the first time. The balance pistol has low damage and stun power, but higher attack speed and can be used from a long distance to neutralize Abnormalities and hostile employees. The same research, Pistol Upgrade, can also increase the stats of this weapon. The quantity of balance pistols are infinite. At the first level, the weapon has 15 bullets. The balance pistols can provide some distance between targets who fight with melee attacks or to don't suffer damage, while agents with melee weapons take the damage. Stun Pistol The Stun Pistol is a gun with a strong stun, which can be unlocked by researching Stun Pistol Supply, which increases the quantity of the same weapon; of the Information Team department. The Stun Pistol's stats are similar to the Club, but with some increased attack speed and the agent can use it from a middle distance away from the target. Its stats can be upgraded by researching Pistol Upgrade. The initial quantity is 3, up to a maximum of 20. At the first level, the weapon has 6 bullets. Agents using stun pistols can deal a 'Striking Damage' to the target, which in fact, can help to neutralize panicked employees faster or only needing a single shot to return them back to normal. Automatic Pistol The Automatic Pistol is a high attack speed gun, which can be unlocked by researching Automatic Pistol Supply, which increase the quantity of the same weapon; of the Education Team department. The Automatic Pistol is the weapon with the highest attack speed, but with the lowest attack and stun power. Its stats can be upgraded by researching Pistol Upgrade. The initial quantity is 3, up to a maximum of 20, like the others non-infinite weapons. At the first level, the weapon has 30 bullets. Automatic Pistol are the guns with the highest amount of ammo and highest attack speed, but unless it is upgraded more, the pistol doesn't seem to be more useful than the other weapons. Sub-Equipment The Sub-Equipment are additional objects which can be equipped to an agent wielding another main weapon. The only Sub-Equipment available at the moment is the Shield. Shield The Shield is a protective equipment, which can be unlocked by researching Shield Upgrade, of the Safety Team department, for the first time. The Shield acts different than any other weapon: It can be equipped with a melee weapon, it increases the armor and stun power of the agent, and is able to block damage and movement of the target, but it also decreases the movement speed of the agent who is wielding it. These effects only are applied when is suppressing an Abnormality or hostile employee. The same research, Shield Upgrade, can increase the stats of this equipment and the research Shield Supply, of the same department, increases its quantity, which starts with 3 after being unlocked, up to a maximum of 20. The Shield is very effective against Abnormalities which need to move to attack (All-Around Helper) or which can deal attacks to an unique target in a line (The Queen of Hatred); but the shield doesn't work well against Abnormalities who don't deal any Physical Damage (Alriune) or their attacks can be multi-targeted (Snow White's Apple). Trivia * When equipping, in the information of the equipment, there's a title written: 'Ability' and supposedly below, must have a description, but all the equipment at the moment has it marked as 'None'. * With only one exception, agents with clubs can hit harder than what is presumably a 9mm bullet, which would require swinging speeds much greater than the fastest ball ever hit by humans (328 km/hr). Gallery Agent's Club.png|An agent holding a Club Agent's Shield.png|An agent holding a Shield and Club Category:Game Mechanics